Sovereign (character)
Sovereign is a vampiric female Alicorn living in Everfree Palace, and the third biological daughter of Union Strike and Crimson Strafe. She is the only one of Union's children to have a child of her own prior to the Last Lights. Sovereign was born a year before the end of the Dimensional War, and like her sisters she experiences Accelerated Ageing. This means her physical form during the Last Lights made her look like she was a late-teenager, but she's actually 11 years old. Due to her advanced physical form and mental conditions, she is not classed as a child but rather a young adult. Sovereign expressed interest in political affairs from a fairly early point in her life, and a suggestion from her actually helped the Gorchevists revolt in Stalliongrad. As she aged, she became what's known as a War Politician. This meant she would have sway in political meetings as a Midnight councilor, sometimes using Holograms to do so from a battlefield or outpost. During these meetings, Sovereign became known as the Voice of Reason due to her tendency of creating plans that everyone profits from. It was because of Sovereign the Cyber Empire was not permitted to kill Princess Cadence and Shining Armour at the end of the Mineral War. Sovereign fell in love once, and was the only one out of her biological siblings who was not homosexual. She became fast friends with a stallion who proposed to her after 4 years, but unfortunately died in the Equestrian Civil War, leaving her and her unborn child alone. Sovereign lost her child (a filly named Knighthood) to Solar Democracy units in the Battle for Everfree. The loss of her child filled her with rage and misery, causing her to neglect all political responsibilities she had and thirst for Solar Democracy blood. Sovereign (like the rest of her biological family) has an ethereal power at her disposal. Her power is the control and alteration of oxygen. This allows her to create whirlwinds and move air in compressed pockets to suffocate targets. She tried in vain to protect her baby during the Battle for Everfree by creating a small tornado around herself, but she was knocked down by a grenade and by the time a couple of Paladins rescued her, it was too late for Knighthood. Sovereign's power is the most diverse, as she can do anything from creating hurricanes to pulling the air out of their lungs. This allowed her to crush enemy vehicles with simple hand movements when she was enraged. Sovereign died during the Last Lights as she refused to leave her baby's memorial in Everfree Palace. Behaviour Prior to the loss of her child, Sovereign was a kind and loving young mare who was an expert in politics. She was once very close to her older sister Tundra, she became detached from her when Tundra began to drift away from her family. Family R'ainbow Shine', grandmother. Contrast Siege, grandfather. Navy Lake, grandmother. Rainbow Dash, aunt. Union Strike, father. Crimson Strafe, mother. Snowdrop, adopted older sister. Unknown stallion, fiance. Knighthood, deceased daughter. Regency, younger sister. Monarchy, younger sister. Trivia Sovereign was originally going to be the mother of Monarchy and grandmother of Regency, but this was changed. The name of her daughter, Knighthood, was originally the name of Regency's childhood sweetheart and father of her child. However this character was scrapped. Category:Midnight Category:Midnight Character